


Heartless ("Бессердечные")

by Zlatatsvet



Series: Loveless Audiodramas [4]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: Ритцу ждёт возвращения Соби, но не контролирует каждый шаг.Ритцу не помнит всех своих учеников, а вот они-то его не забыли.





	Heartless ("Бессердечные")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

> Перевод для Serpen Storyteller, чьи тексты столько раз поднимали меня.
> 
> Перевод аудиодрамы Heartless, выполнен 15.12.2012

**Перевод:** Златоцвет (Шут)  
**Вычитка:** Serpensortia  
**Жанр:** аудиодрама  
**Пейринг:** Соби/Рицка  
**Размещение:** нет  
**Disclaimer:** Аудиодрамы к аниме Loveless принадлежат их создателям - студии J.С. Staff и студии Zero-sum, Geneon Entertainment. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды  
  
  


**Примечание переводчика:**  
_Перевод сделан в подарок Serpensortia._  
sharky_md осуществлен перевод на английский, использованный как база, но он не является единственным источником.  
(Шут скромно опускает свою работу по сверке с японским и вносимым правкам - С.). _  
_  


  
**Трек 1.**  
<Тикают часы>

Соби: - Сэнсей, простите меня.  
Ритцу: - Простить? О чем ты, Соби-кун?  
Соби: - За игнорирование моего благодетеля, учителя Ритцу. Я следовал за Аояги Сэймэем и его младшим братом... и ошибался во всем. С этого момента, сэнсей, есть только вы - и я.  
Ритцу: - Если так... Хорошо. Я всегда знал, что однажды ты вернешься. Иди сюда. Я удержу тебя.  
Соби: - Нет, сначала наказание. Накажите меня, прошу.  
Ритцу: - Просишь меня снова использовать кнут? Хорошо. Я заставлю тебя забыть. Об Аяоги Сэймэе, о его младшем брате...  
<звуки ударов кнутом и крики>

**Трек 2.**  
Ритцу: *печатает* - Соби вспотел и изгибался словно лук. У него уже фигура взрослого, но перед моими глазами до сих пор другая картина... милые ушки и подвижный красивый хвост.  
<звук иронических аплодисментов>  
Незнакомка: - А я думала, вы работаете. Что, фантастику пишете, Ритцу-сэнсей?  
Ритцу: - Кто здесь?  
Незнакомка: - Ватакши. Десять лет назад училась в Школе. Вы, наверно, уже забыли.  
Ритцу: - О, ты... Да, я совершенно точно тебя не помню. И пишу я не фантастику! Это планы на ближайшее будущее.  
Ватакши: - Ну, простите.  
Ритцу: - Так что тебе нужно?  
Ватакши: - У меня были только латентные способности Бойца, и в конце концов я вылетела из школы. А теперь, поскольку большая часть способностей пропала, продаю вот это.  
Ритцу: *рассматривает* - Это... устройства для слежения? В Акихабаре полно таких, можешь продавать там.  
Ватакши: - Да, устройства идентичные, но на продажу я предлагаю программное обеспечение. Это прекрасная шпионская программа для особых целей. Прослушивание и видео пойдут автоматически со всех камер в магазинах, банках, полицейских наблюдательных камер, даже со следящих спутников ЦРУ и национальных агентств безопасности... Полное отслеживание цели. Отслеживается еще три человека, близких к цели, и информация об их местоположении.  
Ритцу: - Это школа. Здесь подобного не требуется.  
Ватакши: - А я слышала, что недавно в школу кто-то проник. В любом случае, до завтра можете попробовать - бесплатно, разумеется. С вашего компьютера, подключенного к сети. Позвольте? *печатает* Войдите на сайт под этим логином и паролем, и получите полную видео- и аудиоинформацию о цели.  
Ритцу: - Ты! Не трогай мой компьютер.  
Компьютер: - Цель найдена.  
Ритцу: - М-м... Кто?

/- Эй, Со-тян, как насчёт пар после обеда?  
\- Сегодня пропущу. У меня важное дело.  
\- Да ладно! Поездки в начальную школу вместо пар - это нельзя называть важным!  
\- До скорого./

Ватакши: - Ну, Ритцу-сэнсей, до завтра!  
Ритцу: - Соби-кун... какой изящный покрой и цвет рубашки. Очень красиво.  
/- Кио, ты что-то сказал?  
\- М? Ничего.  
\- Правда? Ну ладно./  
<закрывается дверь>

**Трек 3.**  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун! Рицка-кун!  
Рицка: - Юйко. И Яёи-сан. Что?  
Юйко: - Ты уже домой? Разве ты не пойдёшь в какой-нибудь кружок?  
Рицка: - Разве я раньше не говорил? По средам...  
Яёи: - Аояги-кун, смотри! Это медведь, я сам его связал и набил!  
Рицка: - Э... Яёи, а ты разве не в музыкальном кружке?  
Яёи: - Да, но Юйко сказала, что стоит попробовать, и я хожу ещё и в ремесленный кружок!  
Юйко: - А... я такого не помню. Ну, в любом случае, Рицка тоже может пойти, хотя бы на минутку!  
Рицка: - Я говорил, что не могу. Разве нет?  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун…  
Рицка: - Пока.  
Юйко: - Прости, что задержала, Рицка. Не забудь про завтра, хорошо?  
Рицка: - Завтра?  
Яёи: - Будет выходной, и мы собираемся в парк. Мы же говорили, что хотим посмотреть на лошадей? Ну, если Аояги не идет, то пойдем мы: я, Юйко и наша любо...  
Рицка: - Я пойду.  
Юйко: - До завтра! Пока!

Соби: - Рицка.  
Рицка: - А!  
Соби: - Я заставил тебя ждать.  
Рицка: - Я не ждал. Это ты ждал.  
Соби: - Это так. Но может, в глубине души ты тоже ждал меня?  
Рицка: - Соби, я тебе много раз говорил, разве нет? По средам у меня нет времени гулять с тобой.  
Соби: - Знаю.  
Рицка: - Если знаешь, зачем ты меня ждал?  
Соби: - И правда, зачем? Может, чтобы Рицка меня отругал.  
Рицка: - Что-что?  
<шум машин>  
Соби: - Рицка, послушай. Я не знаю, куда ты идёшь, но я не буду тебе мешать. Возьми меня с собой.  
Рицка: - Автобус пришел. Увидимся.  
Соби: - Рицка.  
<автобус уезжает>  
Соби: *вздыхает и закуривает* - Буду ждать, пока Рицка вернется. Если подумать об этом, как о тренировке...

Ритцу: - Ох-ох... Соби-кун, больно смотреть. Та женщина сказала, можно отследить трех человек вместе с целью - или что-то в этом роде. Близкие люди... Аояги Рицка, Кайдо Кио, Минами Ритцу. Что это?!  
Компьютер: - Вовлеченный объект, номер три. Минами Ритцу.  
Ритцу: - Что за?! Ох, конечно, красивую сексуальную спину показывают... Мою. Где же оно? Это? Та женщина! Подсунула мне видеокамеру. *давит* Что за шутки. Ну ладно. Взглянем вместо Соби, куда направился школьник.  
Компьютер: - Вовлеченный объект, номер один. Аояги Рицка.

Кацуко: - Рицка-кун. Прошло так много времени, да?  
Рицка: - Да? Я сюда каждую неделю прихожу.  
Кацуко: - Не видеть тебя неделю, это как пережить разлуку в год. Хотелось бы видеть приятное лицо каждый день.  
Рицка: - Ага.  
Кацуко: - Ты так не думаешь?  
Рицка: - Люди, которые мне нравятся... ну, мне нравится видеть друзей каждый день.  
Кацуко: - Тогда закрой глаза.  
Рицка: - М? Так?  
Кацуко: - Когда зажмуришься, должен прийти образ того, кого тебе хочется увидеть сильней всего.  
Рицка: - Что?  
Кацуко: - Кого ты видишь?  
Рицка: - Мм... Думаю... м-м... Вижу Юйко.  
Кацуко: - Юйко?  
Рицка: - Подругу из школы.  
Кацуко: - Вот как. Тогда, Рицка, эта Юйко - она та, кто нравится тебе больше всех?  
Рицка: - Больше всех? Ну... Я не мог сказать ей, что поехал сюда. И был невежлив при прощании. Это меня немного беспокоит.  
Кацуко: - Вот как. Тогда следующий? Кого ты видишь?  
Рицка: - М-м... наверное, Яёи.  
Кацуко: - Боже, Рицка. У тебя много подруг среди девочек!  
Рицка: - А? Вы ошибаетесь, Яёи мальчик. Точно, на сто процентов мальчик.  
Кацуко: - И кто третий?  
Рицка: - М... Может, сэнсей?  
Кацуко: - Ой.  
Рицка: - Шинономе-сэнсей. Наша классная.  
Кацуко: - Ох. Правда. Гм... Рицка, ведь ты хотел назвать другое имя, но остановился, так? Я еще раз спрошу. Кого бы тебе хотелось увидеть прямо сейчас?  
Рицка: - Сэнсей заметила. Я соврал. По правде это были не Юйко, не Яёи. Да и не Шинономе-сэнсей.

**Трек 4.**  
/Больше всего я хочу увидеть... старшего брата, Сэймэя./  
Ритцу: - Хм... Бедняжка Соби. Похоже, у младшего брата Аояги Сэймэя нет к тебе никаких чувств. Так, что же делает Соби? Это... детский парк? Студент университета в одиночестве курит на скамейке и смотрит на игру детишек. Зачем на них смотреть? Знаю. Ну, тогда… *звонит*  
Соби: - М-м? Ритцу-сэнсей... Снимать трубку? Стоит ли?  
Ритцу: - Соби-кун, сейчас...  
Соби: - Сейчас я занят. Если ничего важного нет, я вешаю трубку.  
Ритцу: - О? Занят? А я думал, сидишь в каком-нибудь парке и куришь, бездельничая... Снова.  
Соби: *резко обернувшись по сторонам* - Что вы сказали? Только не говорите, что прячетесь в кустах неподалеку.  
Ритцу: - Не мой стиль. По телефону слышно детские голоса, и я понял, что ты в парке. Не могу представить тебя катающимся с горки или на качелях, поэтому ты наверняка куришь. Вот и всё. Ну и как тебе мои выводы?  
Соби: - Что вам нужно?  
Ритцу: - Мне стало интересно, не захочешь ли ты услышать, что маленький братец Аояги Сэймэя делает прямо сейчас?  
Соби: - О чём вы? Учитель, если вы сделаете что-то Рицке… Я не прощу.  
Ритцу: - Случайно по моей сети пришли данные. Этот школьник, которого ты считаешь своим хозяином, находится сейчас в некоем здании...  
Соби: - Сэнсей, вы побеспокоились напрасно. Я не намерен вас слушать. Мне это не нужно.  
Ритцу: - М?  
Соби: - Со временем, уверен, Рицка расскажет мне о своих секретах.  
Ритцу: - Посмотрим, Соби-кун. Когда чувства к кому-то сильны, легко впасть в иллюзию, что тебе отвечают взаимностью. А на самом деле к тебе ничего не чувствуют. Этот школьник сказал, что больше всего на свете он хочет увидеть Аояги Сэймэя.  
Соби: - Это...  
Ритцу: - Второй назвал девочку из школы, а третьим, кажется, своего одноклассника. К сожалению, о тебе он не вспомнил.  
Соби: - Хм. То, что вы говорите, бессмысленно. Для Рицки я особенный. Ни первый, ни второй - это идет вне любых категорий и списков.  
Ритцу: - Такая уверенность. Однако...  
Соби: - Нам больше не о чем говорить.  
Ритцу: - А, Соби-кун...  
*Соби вешает трубку*  
<звонит телефон>  
Соби: - Надоедливый. Просто выключу звонок.  
Ритцу: - Соби-кун? Алло?  
<вызов сброшен>  
Ритцу: - Хм! Ну ладно. Попробую позже. Ах да, есть еще один человек, который общается с Соби и за которым следят. Вовлеченный объект: Кайдо Кио.  
Компьютер: - Вовлеченный объект номер два, Кайдо Кио.  
Ритцу: - Он полностью голый? Что этот парень вообще делает?!  
/Посмотрим... так, поверни руку сюда... ноги/  
Ритцу: - А. Моделью для рисования подрабатывает, подходящее для студента-художника занятие. Тупица.

<откатывается балконная дверь>  
Соби: - Рицка.  
Рицка: - Соби!  
Соби: - Добрый вечер.  
Рицка: - Что ты творишь?! Я беспокоился!  
Соби: - М? Беспокоился? Почему?  
Рицка: - До тебя было не дозвониться.  
Соби: - М? А, я не должен был... выключил его и забыл.  
Рицка: - Вот как. Я подумал, что ты снова сражаешься один со всякими незнакомцами!  
Соби: - Прости, я заставил тебя волноваться.  
Рицка: - Всё в порядке.  
Соби: - Э-мм, Рицка…  
Рицка: - А?  
Соби: - Ты скучал по мне сегодня?  
Рицка: - А?! Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Соби: - Нипочему. Просто так.  
Рицка: - Кое-кто спрашивал меня... кого я хочу видеть больше всего. Я почти сказал "Соби"... но, кажется, по-настоящему я хочу увидеть Сэймэя. Когда я подумал об этом… не знаю. Просто сказал про Юйко, потом про Яёи.  
Соби: - Это так?  
Рицка: - Ты тоже скучаешь по нему, да?  
Соби: - М?  
Рицка: - По Сэймэю.  
Соби: - М. Нет.  
Рицка: - Почему?  
Соби: - У меня есть Рицка, и я хочу думать только о тебе.  
Рицка: - Ты...

Ритцу: - Боже-боже. Не могу на это смотреть. <звонит телефон>. Да. Что? Проверил ли я отчет по бюджету на месяц, спрашиваете? Да откуда мне знать?! А, нет. Ждите до завтра. Сейчас я занят очень важным делом. *вешает трубку*

Рицка: - Ты уже собираешься домой? Включи мобильный. Ты обещал, что всегда будешь в доступе!  
Соби: - Понял. Пока!

Соби: <звонок> - Рицка. Так скоро, да?  
Ритцу: - У тебя счастливый голос, Соби-кун.  
Соби: - Счастлив я был три секунды назад.  
Ритцу: - Похоже, ты был дома у младшего брата Аояги. К слову сказать, Соби, отчего ты до сих пор не взял его ушки?  
Соби: - Рицка этого пока еще не хочет.  
Ритцу: - Откуда тебе знать, чего он хочет? Он мелкий и невежественный, но подсознательно он вполне может этого хотеть. Как когда-то хотел ты.  
Соби: - Сэнсей, вы ---  
Ритцу: - Злишься? Я дам совет. Если будешь думать, что он еще ребенок и сомневаться, ушки достанутся не тебе. Вы сегодня, похоже, даже не поцеловались.  
Соби: - Не ваше дело. *вешает трубку* Черт. Если подумать... Я не целовал Рицку слишком давно.

**Трек 5.**  
Юйко: - Смотри! Смотри! Лошадь! Лошадь скачет!  
Яёи: - О да! Лошадь бегает!  
Рицка: - А что бы ей не скакать? Она же лошадь.  
Кио: - Ты не милый... Шёл бы и просто радовался, школьник!  
Рицка: - Не хлопай меня по голове! Я не первоклассник, чтобы вид лошади вызывал счастье!  
Соби: - Юйко-тян, вон там есть пони.  
Юйко: - Правда?! Я хочу увидеть пони!  
Яёи: - Пошли, Юйко!  
Юйко: - Ага! И Рицка тоже!  
Соби: - Рицка подойдет позже.  
Рицка: - ?!  
Соби: - Идите вперед.  
Юйко: - Ага! Хорошо!  
Яёи: - Аояги-кун, можешь гулять сколько хочешь! Пошли, Юйко-сан!  
Юйко: - Ага!  
Соби: - Так, Кио. Вот деньги, сходи, купи на всех сока и перекусить.  
Кио: - Хорошо. А… пока ты будешь наедине с Рицкой, ты собираешься что-то сделать?  
Соби: *тоном предупреждения* - Эй.  
Кио: - Рицка, если почувствуешь себя в опасности, кричи.  
Рицка: - Что?  
Кио: - Ладно, ухожу покупать!  
Соби: - Ну, пойдём, Рицка.  
Рицка: - Пойдём? Куда?  
Соби: - В секретное место.

Ритцу: - Хм... Соби-кун. Вчера вечером ты сказал, что это не моё дело, но, может, ты наконец решил перейти черту?  
Ватакши: - А вам, похоже, понравилось.  
Ритцу: - М? Это ты?  
Ватакши: - Боже, сэнсей, у вас глаза красные. Только не говорите, что смотрели всю ночь!  
Ритцу: - О, было много работы. Всю ночь занимался разными скучными делами.  
Ватакши: - Тогда контракт, пожалуйста.  
Ритцу: - Не будет никакого контракта.  
Ватакши: - Что? Почему?

Рицка: - Эй, зачем? Зачем мы пришли вдвоем в цветочный сад?  
Соби: - Смотри - тоннель из роз.  
Рицка: - Ага... Я думал, тут только лошади, а тут такие красивые уголки есть! Но не меняй тему: зачем мы здесь?  
Соби: - Рицка, я хотел поцеловать тебя среди этих роз. Вот и всё.  
Рицка: - Что - "всё"?! Еще даже не вечер...  
Соби: - День, ночь - не важно. Для меня и тебя, Рицка, смысл имеет только сейчас.  
Рицка: - Но...

Ватакши: - Но... если эта система попадет в руки ваших врагов, будут большие проблемы!  
Ритцу: - Да, иметь такую систему - уже проблема. Похоже, вы напичкали камерами и прослушками даже эту школу. Чтобы разрушить вашу систему, пришлось провести всю ночь за написанием программы. Сейчас я отдам команду, и она активируется.

Соби: - А теперь закрой глаза.  
Рицка: - Глаза? Вот так?  
Соби: - Ты милый, Рицка.  
<взрыв>  
Рицка: - Соби! Что случилось?!  
Соби: - Это... прослушка?  
Рицка: - Что?! Прослушка? Прикрепленная к твоей одежде?  
Соби: - Похоже на то... Ну, неважно. Продолжим.  
Рицка: - Что продолжим?  
Соби: - Поцелуй.  
Рицка: - Не сейчас! Кто тебе её прикрепил - враг? Может, это Семь Лун? Почему оно взорвалось?  
Соби: - Не знаю... Подожди, может быть, это тот человек.

Ватакши: - Ритцу-сэнсей, что вы делаете?..  
Ритцу: - Только что были уничтожены все видеокамеры и аудиоустройства, подключенные к вашей сети. Также прервано подключение к базам ЦРУ и других агентств. Сейчас я послал им предупреждение - вместе с данными о ваших программистах. Со временем их поймают, или, скорее, убьют. И тебя тоже, конечно.  
Ватакши: - Вы лжёте!  
Ритцу: - Пистолет? Надо было попробовать достать его раньше. Попробуй с его помощью сбежать.  
<Ватакши убегает>

<раздаётся звонок>  
Ритцу: - О. Соби-кун.  
Соби: - Учитель.  
Ритцу: - Я рад, что ты позвонил. Что случилось? Осознал ошибки и принял решение вернуться?  
Соби: - О чём вы вообще? Сэнсей, только что взорвалось прикрепленное к моей одежде подслушивающее устройство.  
Ритцу: - Подслушивающее устройство? И что?  
Соби: - Не прикидывайтесь. Это дело ваших рук.  
Ритцу: - О чём ты? Соби-кун, мне не нужны прослушки. Я и без них знаю о тебе всё. Потому что ты и я связаны другим: телепатией… или можно сказать - любовью.  
Соби: - Отрубаю*.  
<вешает трубку>  
Ритцу: - Соби-кун, я не лгу. Когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу тебя прежним милым подростком. Это было прекрасно. И сейчас я тоже тебя вижу. И вижу, каким ты станешь… Сейчас... приди... приди же ко мне. Тут нечего стыдиться, Соби-кун.

_endless_

**Author's Note:**

>   
* Следует отметить, что глагол 切ります [kirimasu], употреблённый Соби, переводится именно как "отрубать", "отрезать". Это не аналог нашего "отбой", а сознательная грубость.
> 
> __
> 
> _15.12.2012_  

> 
>   



End file.
